Broken Ones
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Steve, Bucky,and Lorraine had been best friends back during the world war and when they all wind up in the 21 century they all have found their own ways of living.When Steve and Bucky find Lorraine,she has not memory of them whatsoever, she has no memory of anything before seven years ago.With both of her best friends back in her life,how much of her past will she want to remember?
1. Chapter 1

" I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride!" Lorraine called through the old folks home that she worked in. In her pink scrubs, she twirled around, headphones plugged into her ears as she walked to the very last door at the end of the first floor. She was off of work, but she always visited the woman in there before and after work, each and every day, just to say hello. The woman with Alzheimer thought that she knew Lorraine, even knew her name, but it was just someone from the past. Lorraine still loved to visit the woman, she felt bounded to her and the woman was bounded to Lorraine as well.

" I'm wanted, _wanted_, dead or alive." Her sister, Edith called out from her place at her desk. Partners in crime, they did just about everything together, even worked together.

" Wanted_._" Lorraine belted out.

" _Wanted_!" Her sister called back to her.

" Dead or alive!" Lorraine sung with a soft smile as she past the desk her sister was at.

Edith was the thing that made Lorraine turn into a wild child at times and Lorraine was the thing that kept Edith tied down to the ground when her head was high up in the sky. They were a yin and yang from one another and yet they were perfect for one another as well. Edith made sure that Lorraine did not work herself to death, which Lorraine was known to do when Edith would leave town for weeks at a time, while Lorraine kept her sister in line. Edith was a year older than Lorraine, though no one would think that seeing as Edith was the one that would nearly get them arrested every time that they would go out for a night on the town or to a concert or really anyplace where Edith can purchase alcohol. But Lorraine had always been one for men, she knew how to twist them until they were a mess, which had gotten them out of being arrested _plenty _of times in the past. While Lorraine was the one that was usually cool, calm, and collected, sometimes, even she knew that she needed a break from her life, and that is when Edith would just laugh and stare at her sister as if she were someone completely new. That was Edith's favorite side of her sister, she would tell her each and every morning after, and Lorraine would just laugh, hair in a mess, make-up smudged down to her neck, hungover worse than she would have ever thought she could be, and usually with a man in her bedroom in which she did not know if name of. Yeah, those were the fun nights out that Lorraine liked to have as well, though she would never say so to her sister.

" We still on for tonight?" Edith asked to her sister, a hopeful smile on her face yet a devilish look in her eyes. Lorraine rolled her eyes, sighing as she did so as her sister started to beg to her, pleading for Lorraine to go out and to have a good night with her.

" You know that I can never say no to you. But I have to wait till eight tonight, some of the kiddos parents have to be at work late. But after that, we'll go out and we'll have the time of _your _life." Lorraine winked to her sister.

" Wait. . . hold up there. It's _your _birthday and we are going to make it about _me_? Common Lor, this is a day all about you. I'm going to make sure that you get atleast laid tonight." Edith said.

" Good luck with that." Lorraine said as she started to walk towards Peggy Carter's room.

" She has company." Edith said as Lorraine whipped around, spinning on her heels and started to walk back to Edith's place at the desk.

" If you tell me that its those good for nothing kids again, I swear to god I am going to have them kicked out of here. You know that all they do is come in here and beg her to tell them where her money is. They come in _maybe _once a year, just for that reason. Not on Christmas, Thanksgiving, Mothers day,_ her own birthday_, they don't call, send a letter, nothing! They just want her money and they are not going to get it from her. Peggy doesn't even remember-" Lorraine really did not like those two horrible children that Peggy had.

" Whoa there momma bear, no its neither of them, its someone hot and steamy and fifty shades of God bless America." Edith said as she placed the tip of her pen to in between her teeth. Lorraine just rolled her eyes, so unsure with what he sister was saying until Edith just rolled her eyes. " Captain America is finally here on a day that I am here and I am going to love watching that man leave again. The ass that he has is something that can only home out of a dream or an HBO show." Edith said as Lorraine could tell that her sister was going off into one of her day dreams. Edith did not like men, but she would watch a fine ass any day of the week.

" Great! Because we both know that was Peggy really needs is someone making her really believe that she is all the way back in time, that she somehow had managed to get back there and the love of her life is alive and well. This is going to bring her back into regression by _so much_. Why was I not called about this, I am the head nurse when it comes to Peggy!" Lorraine said as she stomped her foot down.

" Maybe something along the lines of because Dr. Sexy told him that it was _'a-ok' _and that if he ever wanted to visit Miss Carter that he could just come on right in." Dr. Sexy was Dr. Franklin who Edith just thought was the most sexiest person alive, Lorraine thought of she as a dead man walking.

" One day she will not show up to work, and _you_, you will know what happened to her." Lorraine sighed as she leaned against the old wooden desk.

" You would have hit her sixteen times with your truck, then hit her with a shovel just to finish off the job, wrap her in a couple sheets with some pretty big ass rocks, sew the sheets together, and throw her im into the middle of the ocean?" Edith asked as she played with her pen.

" Yup." Lorraine said as she popped her lips before she started walking towards the door.

" Wait, what are you doing?" Edith asked her sister with a smile on her face, she already knew.

" I am going in there and visiting Peggy, you know that those kids are gonna be waiting for me. Captain America or not, I do not have time to wait." Lorraine called out.

Her kids, the ones that she took care of each and everyday. It was a daycare service that Lorraine had going on. Any kid, and their siblings, who had a physical handicap could be brought to her and she would take care of them after she got out of work until the time that their parents got out of work. She loved playing around with the little kids, rocking a baby in her arms until it was settled down and happy, teaching everyone numbers and singing little songs to them. But she loved it even more knowing that she was helping children that other people thought would never make it in the world, the people that were looked down on. From the children who were considered dwarfs to the children who could not move below their waist or a child who had gotten into a terrible accident and lost an arm, she took care of them all. They had grown to love her and each and everyday when she got out of work at three in the afternoon, she would run from the retirement home straight to the different schools to pick up the schoolkids and that is where the parents would drop off their little siblings as well. Sometimes, if it was really nice out, they would stay at the school and play on the playground for awhile, but after that they would all go back to Loraine's tiny house. It had become her own little daycare center and Lorraine loved every moment of it. But Lorraine was so tired, her feet killed and her back felt like it was being stabbed, she wondered how she was going to get through the rest of the day and then the night to come, as she went to the door and knocked on it light as she walked in.

" Miss Peggy, now you don't have to deal with me anymore-" Lorraine said as she walked in, acted shocked as she looked to find Steve Rogers sitting beside of her, and just smiled lightly. " Hi, I am Nurse Thompson."

" Nonsense! Steve, it's Lorraine! Lorraine followed you around like a puppy, even got deployed with us. She followed you and Bucky to the end of the world. . ." Peggy said as Lorraine just smiled, shaking her head lightly. " Lorraine, I am still _so _sorry how it all turned out back there, looks like we both missed our dates." She said as she looked to the young girl, Peggy really looked sad and sorry for whatever had happened. Peggy never talked that much into what had happened before she would forget she was really talking about it.

" Lorie?" Steve asked as he squinted his eyes and looked at the girl.

" Have we met? I don't think so, seeing as no one calls me Lorie. Besides, now common Miss Peggy, we both know that the girl that you are speaking about is listed as MIA, she never came back from the World War. Now it's 2014, my name_ is _Lorraine but I am your nurse." Lorraine said as she lightly pet Peggy's foot. " Now I am getting out of here. Remember, I am not going to be here at 3am, so do not come out to the nurses station demanding me, its going to be my day off. But I will come in and visit you around, two o'clock, you think that you can remember that?"

" Of course. Oh Steve, she is still so sassy." Peggy said as she shook her head lightly, as if in disappointment and just a mixture of pride in there as well. " And just as much of a beauty she was the day that I met her, how you had the heads turning back then. Steve, make sure that they take care of her, you know how horrible a man can be when a woman works." She begged to Steve, she was back in time once again and Lorraine knew that there was nothing she could do to try and stop it with Steve Rogers in the room.

" Alright, Miss Peggy, its my birthday so I cannot come in tonight whatsoever so please do not give the nurses as scare just to get me in here. Okay?" Lorraine said with a playful smile to Peggy, who just acted coy as if she did not know what Lorraine was talking about. " Okay, now you behave yourself with this fine young man, I know the chemistry that you to have but remember Peggy, don't go breaking your hip again." Lorraine winked to the woman who just smiled up at her as she lightly tugged on the woman's foot before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

" So, did you touch him?" Edith said from her desk, she was looking down at her phone. " I know that some men like for a woman to take charge and just jump a mans bones. Tell me, did Captain America seem like one of _those_ types?"

" Nope." Lorraine said as she went behind the desk and pulled her jacket off of the rack.

" Well you may still get your chance to still hop on the America train." Edith said as she turned around and winked to the girl as she got up and walked way from the nurses station, clipboard and phone in hand. " Someone's gotta take Frank to PT and they have volunteered me. _Joy_. See ya later, Sis."

" See ya." Lorraine said as she just waved her sister off before her hand fell to her side as she pulled her jacket over her body.

" Excuse me." Steve said as he came up to the nurses desk and looked at Lorraine as if he were seeing an old friend, the same way that Peggy looked to her.

" Yes, Captain Rogers?" Lorraine asked with a smile as she pulled her hair out of its burn, her raven hair falling out and around her face.

" It's not just Peggy who thinks that you look exactly like our friend. You. . . you look _just _like her. You talk like her, you walk like her, you address people like she did." He said as he looked so hurt with what he was seeing in front of him.

" Well, I'm sorry Captain Rogers, I assure you that I was not placed in ice for seventy some odd years. Knowing my luck I'd still be down there, getting eaten by a polar bear or something." Lorraine said with a smile. " From what Miss Peggy has told me, she was a really good woman though, your Lorraine. Followed you and Sergeant Barnes all the way to Europe to stick with you both, how unladylike for the time, because she could not stand the thought of losing both of her best friends. She was captured a little after Sergeant Barnes passed and before you. . . you did what had to be done, right?" Lorraine asked as she took the scarf out of her coat pocket and wrapped it around her neck.

" Yes. . . well she went on a mission with Peggy and. . . well she never returned." He said with such sadness in his eyes. " But what am I going on about, you can't be here. You. . . you have a sister and a life here." Steve said with a smile as he tried to shrug off his ideas.

" Well. . . If anyone, _anyone_, asks, Edith is my sister. But. . . we're not." Lorraine said.

" Oh?"Steve asked as he looked up to the girl once again. " Can I ask?"

" Yeah. . . Seven years ago I got thrown from a car, head hit the pavement pretty damn hard and well. . . I lost everything before that moment, or that's what they say. I had my wrists and ankles duct tapes together, the police thought that I was some kidnapped victim and basically plastered my face on everything. But. . . I didn't remember anything about me, who I was, where I had come from, nothing. Miss Peggy came and found me, back when she was a little more sane, told me I looked _exactly _like a friend of hers, we talked and talked for hours, she was my first friend. Miss gave me my name, or the one that I go by. Then Edith and her parents showed up, telling everyone that I was their missing daughter who had been kidnapped as a child. There were no fingerprints, no DNA, but I looked just like the little girl. So they took me home, we all knew that I was not their child, but they thought that they could help a girl to have a family, one that would love her and treat her as their own. They knew that their child was dead, that something horrible had happened to that little girl, but they thought that something good could come from her death in helping me have a family. So I took that identity and ran with it, the name on my social security card is Mary, but I stick with the name that Miss Peggy gave me. You . . . you probably didn't want to hear all of that." Lorraine said with a weak smile as she looked to Steve to find that he looked like he was hanging off of each and every word that she was saying, like it could be the last words that he would ever hear.

" You still could be her." He whispered as he looked to her.

" Yeah, I could be just about anyone that you wanted me to be." Lorraine said with a wink as she started to walk away from the nurses station.  
" Lorie?" Steve asked as Lorraine turned around, something telling her to do so. " Bucky is alive. He. . . he was taken by the Russians, something that they had done to him while he was in the camp made him survive. But he is alive, bet he would love to see you too. So I have no doubt in my mind that if one of my best friends is alive, then the other one is alive too. I never thought that I would see either of you again, but. . . well. . . you look just like her, I mean there is not a doubt in my mind whatsoever that you are her. Those beautiful greens eyes, your raven hair, that breathtaking smile, bet that you even have her laugh. I don't know who or what did anything to you, I can only hope it was not as bad as what they did to Bucky, but I am thankful to see you again. Guess lightening does strike twice." Steve said with a shrug as Lorraine just smiled to him.

" Well, if I ever get anything from my past and it involves fighting off Hydra-Nazi's, I'll call you up, Cap." Lorraine said with a wink as she walked off. She was so going to be late for taking care of those children. " Better yet, you use all of those tracking skills that you learned way back then in the army and you come and you find me and Edith tonight and then we will have a drink together, you, me, and Sergeant Barnes. You can tell me all about Lorraine, see if your best friend thinks the same thing. Oh, and bring some pictures too, Miss Peggy never showed me pictures." Lorraine called out to him and she could hear him chuckle and knew, the game was going to be on that night. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were going to be tracking her down.


	2. Chapter 2

" Stand on the box, stamp your feet and starta clappin', got a real good feeling something bad about to happen." Lorraine hummed along to the sing as she did her hair in the mirror, her last child having left a half hour ago.

" Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress, pulled down the window said ' where you headin' to next?" Edith questioned along to the song as Lorraine flipped her hair a bit, getting the freshly straighten hair a little messed up. " You seem a little more happy about heading out for your big day. So, where is he meeting us?"

" We are going the the loudest, darkest, most packed club in all of DC tonight. The boys are going to try and find us tonight. They seem to think that I am their long-lost best friend, just like Peggy. So we are going to play their little games." Lorraine smiled to her sister through the mirror as she put some rip lipstick on her lips.

" And we are going for the lipstick, man, you are going to have these boys going on a spin tonight. . . who are the boys. I mean I know that Captain hot ass is going to be there but you are counting plural." Edith questioned as she bumped into her sister and started to do her own make-up.

" I guess that Bucky Barnes is also here in this century with us. What a fucked up world we live in, you know that? Where superheros can't just stick around in their own times, no, they have to come here and figure out that I am their best friend." Lorraine sighed as she turned around and learned against the counter.

" Well maybe you are, I mean after all, you do have those weird dreams about drowning and being lifted out of the water." Edith said with a shrug as she re-applied her mascara.

" Who knows if that came out of my childhood, or hearing about someone drowning on the TV, or if that is just a terrible nightmare that I have. Besides, I also dream about having a three-way with Eric Northman and Alcide from True Blood, doesn't mean that _that _is ever going to happen." Lorraine rolled her eyes.

" Yeah and I wouldn't mind getting laid by Pam, but see that is the thing, Lor, your man is right there. Hell, you could have your blonde Eric and mysterious Alcide in fucking Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. They _are _real, they could be the family that you have been searching for. Maybe this know what happened to you." Edith said as she bumped her sister with her hip. " So you think that I am going to allow you to just wear, _that _out tonight?" Edith asked as Lorraine looked down, she found nothing wrong with wearing just jeans and a shirt, Edith thought that leaving for something besides work without wearing a dress was a sin.

" Christ, I really do not have time to get into a dress." Lorraine sighed, she hated wearing a dress, but her sister just had a wicked smile on her face as she pulled her sister into her bedroom and thew her down on the bed.

Big sister always playing dress up with little sister. Lorraine had become a doll for Edith the day that she joined the family, but Lorraine never really minded much. She moved feeling her sisters fingers go through her hair, the way that Edith would throw each and every dress out of her closet until she found something that would fit the occasion and would fit Lorraine as well. Lorraine did not have very much of a fashion sense, she knew not to wear more than one bright color at a time, and that double-denim was a big N.O. But anything else, and she would just stand there and stare like a deer in headlights, Lorraine did not have a clue about fashion, she knew how to stop someone from bleeding, she knew what to look for in dementia patients, but fashion, oh no. Edith would pull out a good dress, then some heels for Lorraine to stumble around in all night, and then she would find some form of jewelry. Hell, it was Edith who was the person who knew men better than Lorraine could ever figure them out, she knew what they were looking for and Edith would put her sister into the perfect little get up for the type of guy that she was looking for that night. But when Edith pulled out the dress for tonight, Lorraine nearly walked out of the room.

" No. No. and no! Edi, I am looking for something to make me look _cute_, not a fuck-me dress! If I wanted that I would wear a t-shirt! Or just my bra! Christ, do you think that I am going out to find myself a pimp?! We are playing a game of cat and mouse with Captain America and his best friend, not Hugh Hefner." Lorraine said, eyes wide as she looked back to the dress again.

" I know, we gotta welcome these boys into the century the right way. We both know that girls will be climbing on the two of them like they were trees, if you wanna make them notice you, to make sure that they come to you and you only, well you gotta look like the classiest playboy bunny. Besides, I'm putting you in pearls too, keepin' in a little classy." Edith said as she took her sister's hand and pulled her back into her bedroom. " Besides, big sis knows best."

" Listen, if I am who they say that I am, _I _am big sis." Lorraine said as Edith rolled her blue eyes.

" I will always be big sister."

The dress was short, Lorraine felt like if she crossed her legs, half of her butt would be sticking out of the dress, but Edith just smiled to her sister in the back of a cab. Lorraine was nervous, she felt like maybe, just maybe these two were going to show up, maybe they were going to tell her that her whole life was in their hands and that they knew everything and that scared her to death. Another part of her hoped that they would not show up, she doubted that she even _needed _to know what her life was like before Edith and her parents found her, what could they tell her that would change her life so desperately? But another part of her wanted to know so badly that it nearly hurt, wanted to be able to know her real name, where she was from, where her parents were, everything. But most of her thought that these two would not show up, why would they? Because some girl flirted with one of them and told him to come and find her and her sister? Hell, they were two men who had so much more to do with their lives, why would they do something as foolish as go out to a club to meet up with a girl with a 0.00000000000009% chance of being their best friend from the past? So she started to loosen up a bit as they cut up to the front of the line, buying off the bounce to allow them through as Lorraine pulled off her jacket and smiled.

It was a black and red dress. The bust part of the dress was black polka dots on lace while the skirt part, that when to her thigh when she was standing, was a bright red to match her lips. She had heels on that made it hard to walk because of how high they were, they made Lorraine, who was already a pretty tall girl, nearly tower over most of the other girls in the club. They had been in Edith's closet since the last fourth of July, they were the American flag right on her heels. Edith thought that, in the beginning of April, that it would be a good idea to place her little sister in something that did not cover up her legs and platform heels that were made for summer months. She also wore the pink _birthday girl _sash that her and Edith passed around to one another on their birthdays, the sash went further down her body than her actual dress did. But, the only thing that kept Lorraine's body classy whatsoever was her pearls, their grandmothers pearls, she kept touching them every so often when she started to feel uncomfortable. But some people, mostly guy, saw her sash, they started to buy both her and her sister shots.

" I think that it is time for a dance." Edith said after giving Lorraine her last shot, she had decided that tonight she was going to be the responsible one, Lorraine had fought for about an hour over it before she had lost the fight.

" Why? Because it's a good song playing or because you did not like that guy hitting on you?" Lorraine asked as Edith pulled her onto the floor.

" All of the above plus two factors. One, I did not like the way that that guy kept buying you drinks – he was so ready to take you home and own you once he got enough drinks into you- and two, I see your lover and his friend walking into the club. No offense, but I really do not wanna loose this bet so soon in the night. Like fuck, I thought that we would at least get another few shots into you." Edith said as a man placed boy his hands on Lorraine's hips, pulling her in.

" Hi, I'm Peter." The guy said as Lorraine wrapped her hand around his neck and just let her hips move to the motion of his.

" Gross." Edith said as she just rolled her eyes, she was keeping an eye at the two at the bar, who were looking out to the floor. They knew that the girls were here, that's why they would have come into the place to begin with, they were just trying to figure out where they had gone to.

Each time that she as turn around to the bar, she would see their faces looking out, desperate to find their old friend. She could tell, the other one, Bucky was the one that needed to find Lorraine more than Steve did. Steve knew that she was real, knew that she was something that he could hold and touch and call her name and she would answer to, but Bucky, well he was still pretty unsure about this whole thing, it was written on his face. He would take long sips from his beer, but he would keep his eyes scanning the whole floor for her, when their eyes met for the first time, it was something that just made Lorraine smile a smile that she had never done before, it was a crooked smile where only the corners of her mouth went up before she chuckled a bit and winked to him. Lorraine was basically calling him to her, wanting for him to come and take this Peter off of her body, he smelt like vodka and coke and it made Lorraine want to gag. But she kept in motion with the man through each and every song as she kept her eyes peels to Bucky's, without saying a word to Steve, without anything, when the man started to trail up her dress, making Lorraine break the eye contact, it seemed like Bucky was on her in a moment, thrusted into the place where the other man had been, but he spun the girl around so that they were facing one another.

" Hey Babydoll." He whispered to her, his lips right against her ear as he did so.

" Hey Stud." She replied instantly as she stepped back and just looked at him, her eyes wide as she just froze on the dance floor. His voice, she knew it, she knew it so well. But the thing was, he looked just as stunned as he just starred at her, a small O shape coming from his lips, as Steve finally came to her side.

" What happened here?" Steve asked as he shuffled closed to them, getting bumped and shoved by the other people dancing.

" He called her babydoll, she called him stud, now they are frozen in time." Edith shrugged as Steve just looked from Lorraine to Bucky. " Looks like she really is yours. I have never heard someone call her anything with baby in it without her punching them in the face. And stud is something that I haven't heard her _ever _say."

" Only Buck was ever allowed to call her that. In Italy she broke someone's jaw for calling her babyface." Steve said as Edith just gave an approving nod.

" Thatta girl, now common, these boys are gonna buy you a drink." Edith said as she pulled on her sisters shoulder, pulling them to a small table with a booth.

They talked about her as if she was not there, even Lorraine did it. They were talking about her, but she did not feel like it was her. But then again, her and Bucky would just find themselves starring back at one another and would smile and giggle, Lorraine blushing, she did not know who he was or where he had come from, but she found herself so. . . interested in him but at the same time she was a little scared of him as well. He was able to bring things out of her that she had never known about, at one point they were talking about milkshakes, of all things to talk about at a bar, and Lorraine just said how much she wanted a shake from Lorenzo's and then just stopped and looked down at the table, taking another sip of her fruity drink, she did not have any clue where Lorenzo's was, but Bucky did. He told her that her favorite shake was strawberry and that they would split a basket of fries and she would dip them into her milkshake.

" So were you two boinking?" Edith finally asked, taking a sip from her dirty martini as Bucky just started to smile a bit as Lorraine just shrugged.

" _What_?" Steve asked, looking even more confused than anyone else.

" Was he fucking my sister? Cause I know for damn sure that you most likely haven't even seen a girls tits a day in your life by the way that you act when a girl looks at you with those eyes that say ' I'm looking for a one night stand,' you shy off." Edith shook her head with a smile as Captain Steve Rogers started to blush, making Lorraine laugh.

" No, I was not. We were not even officially dating." Bucky said as a waitress brought over a large glass and placed it in front of Lorraine.

" From the gentleman at the bar." The waitress said as Lorraine looked from her to the bar to find a man that sent chills up and down her body as she looked at him. Something about him, maybe the way that he starred her down, made her want to up and leave the bar.

" Do you know him?" Steve asked.

" He's most likely thinking he could get lucky with the birthday girl." Edith said before she looked to her sister. " Lor?"

" Do. . . do _you _know him?" Lorraine asked as she looked to Bucky to find that he had the same worried, almost scared, look on his face before he looked to her.

" Common." He said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the bar.

" So, we know him?" She yelled as they pushed their way out of the bar, Steve and Edith following close behind.

" I. . . I don't know." He said as he finally looked down to her, she was frightening and she knew that he could tell. As they ran, their hands met, Bucky wrapped his tightly around hers and kept running at the way back to Steve's apartment, which had become his as well.

She was breathless, like legitimately, she could not breath as she fell to the ground on his apartment and felt the burn all the way in her noise as her sister came and flopped beside of her on the cool floor. Steve and Bucky just smiled down to them, Lorraine wanted whatever serum they had given Steve, he looked like he did not even break a sweat, and Bucky. . . well he looked even better than Steve. Her dress was almost all the way around her hips, her heels were leaving blisters on her feet, and she could tell that her hair was in a frizzy, tangled mess as she felt her chest heave in and out but smiled when she was finally able to breath again without feeling like everything from within her had been set on fire. By the time that she stood up, Edith was finally not heaving, but she was still a mess on the floor as she kept around the corner to find that Steve was getting the girls water, being a good gentlemen. Lorraine simply smiled as she took both glasses from him and brought one over to her sister, who had decided to just stick to staying on the floor.

" So," She said as she took a sip of the cold told water, it felt like heaven going all the way down, "you boys run away from strangers that make you a little queezy all the time, or just when it means that you have two girls in your apartment?"

" See? I told you, she is still the same girl." Steve said with a proud smile.

" You. . . you don't recall anything?" Bucky asked to Lorraine as she just shook her head.

" I couldn't even tell you how old I am, this is just her real sisters birthday." She said with a sigh. " Hell, when I was first brought to the hospital, I did not even know what my hair color was or what skin tone I was. I. . . I didn't know anything about me, where I was, or where I had come from. It was like I had been wiped clean of all of my memories." Lorraine said before taking another sip of water.

" Wiped memories." Bucky mumbled as Lorraine just looked from him to Steve.

" Hey, do you mind if we stay here tonight? I really do not want to go all the way to the other side of DC and I am _so _not paying for a cab." Edith called from the hallway.

" She'll sleep right there if you let her." Lorraine said with a smile.

" I will, like a cat!" Edith call back.

" You guys stay as long as you like, I'll go and get some stuff out of my room, you guys can sleep in there if you want." Steve said with a kind smile. Within an hour Edith and Lorraine had gone to not even knowing if they were going to show up, to staying the night at their apartment. Lorraine was still a little nervous, but she was also so excited to see where this was going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed in his room, just kind of looking around in quite, not knowing if the two had gone to bed yet. Yes, they were noisy, but at least they thought that they were being polite by doing it silently. They found his shield, both Edith and Lorraine taking pictures with it and giggling like four year olds as they did. They found his suit in the closet, but did not try it out, and as the night went on and they finally settled, they found themselves just sitting on Steve's bed and looking around the small room at everything that he had set out. Lorraine had found that he had a stack of sketchpads, each and every one of them filled with different pictures of the World War, of the Battle of New York, of the Avengers, and of normal life that he had had back in his time and in this time. Lorraine found herself smiling and flipping through each and every one of them as Edith just sat beside of her, playing on her phone, and skimmed over Lorraine's shoulder. Lorraine smiled at some of the pictures and traced over them lightly with her fingers, making sure not to smudge anything as she did.

" So, you and I agree, you are this chick that they both think that you are, right? I mean with what you said to him and the way that he looked at you and everything, you are pretty damn important to him and not like an ' I just fell in love with this chick,' kind of thing more like ' I have known this woman my whole life and now I am seeing her again,' kind of thing. Lor, I think that you are their Lorraine." Edith muttered over her phone, she was searching for something.

" Yeah, and I am also the queen of England." Lorraine rolled her eyes before she flipped the sketchpad over and gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth.

" Wh- oh wow." Edith said as she looked down and finally dropped her phone.

It was Lorraine, but it did not really look like her, it was her face, her body, but it was just. . . it did not seem like her at all. Her hair was shorter, shorter than Lorraine could ever remember having it. It looked extra curly due to the lack of hair, she was smiling and she had a lollipop in her mouth and was wearing a cherry-patterned dress. She had a coat on that went all the way down her body, it looked like a military-issued coat, and there seemed to be snow on the ground. Lorraine was leaning up against Bucky, elbow on his shoulder, her other hand on her lollipop, and Bucky was in his uniform. He stood tall, allowing the girl to put most of her body weight onto his frame. He was wearing the jacket that everyone knew about, that blue one that Lorraine had mocked him about, she remembered that each night, she would put it on and _just _the jacket in their own little area. Laughing and happy to be back with one another, even if they were in a war-zone together, they were happy enough to be together. They looked happy, they looked. . . they looked in love, Lorraine looking in the direction that Steve would be drawing from while Bucky just looked straight at Lorraine, a wide smile on his face. As Lorraine looked to the picture, she could feel the chill of a winter that felt like it would never end and the warmth of not just Bucky's but some nights also Steve's body, before he had went and found Bucky. Lorraine felt her eyes close and could hear the airplanes flying over her head, and felt the dread of knowing that one of her best friends had just gone off on a suicide mission to find their other best friend. She bit her lip as she remembered how late Steve was, how Peggy had told her that he was most likely dead as they believed Bucky to be. She had stayed in the room that she shared with Peggy for over a week until Peggy came running in, saying that they were entering the camp, alive.

" Holy shit. Can you imagine now much time this took?" Edith said as she just looked down at the book, still in shock.

" He had plenty of time, thinking that we were both dead and all, he had to get our faces down before he lost them." Lorraine said as she shut the sketchpad but before she could place it where it belonged her sister dragged it and took it from her. " We should get some sleep, I wanna be out of here before either of them have a chance to _talk _more."

" Common Lor, you don't wanna know what happened between the three of you? I mean did you see the sexual tension between the three of you? You know what they say, it ain't gay if its in a three-way." Edith shrugged as she started to pull off her dress, refusing to sleep it something like that.

" I really don't want to know anything about my past, if it was just from me hitting my head off of the pavement you would think that I would remember _something, anything _really by now, maybe its just better if I don't recall anything." Lorraine sighed as she pulled hers off as well and threw it towards the door. " You think that they are asleep right now?"

" Oh hell no, they are most likely talking about you in there." Edith said as she picked up her phone and placed it on the nightstand before she started going through the pictures as she gasped to one. " Holy shit, come here."

" What now?" Lorraine sighed as she dragged her body over to the bed and felt her eyes widen as she saw was Edith was looking at.

It was a picture of her. But it. . . well it was all of her exposed. It was like that picture that Jack had drawn for Rose in Titanic. Lorraine could not believe what she was looking at. In the last picture she saw, she had looked like she was in love with Bucky, that they would have gone back to the states, gotten married, and settled down with about five children. She could feel her eyes widen as she saw that Steve had even drawn the little birthmark she had on her ribcage. It looked like Steve had taken a lot of time to draw this one out, this one he had to of had her laying there for him to take, to get each and every little detail out. Lorraine could tell, this was was older than the one that she had seen before and wondered how she had missed it, how she must have just skipped right over that page. She blushed as she kept looking at it, wondering about how she must have been like in the past, what she must have done and who she really was. Lorraine wondered what type of a person would sleep with both of their best friends and then she wondered if Steve and Bucky knew about what one another did with her. Then she really started to think about what her sister had said earlier. But she shook her head lightly, taking the sketchpad from Edith and placing it back where it belonged. Edith picked up her phone once again and gasped at something on the nightstand as Lorraine rolled her eyes and walked back to her sister to find what she was starring at.

It was sitting there, right beside of the picture of Peggy. It was the three of them, when they were just little kids. The picture was torn up, wrinkled, and in black and white, Lorraine wondered how long it took Steve to find this picture, seeing as none of them had really returned from Germany, she wondered what had happened to all of their stuff in their little apartment. She could tell, just from the photo, how much older Steve and Bucky had been compared to her. They looked like they were _atleast _five years older than her, the little girl right in the middle of the two of them with pigtails and a wife smile on her face. Both Steve and Bucky had their arms wrapped around her, smiling as she leaned her head against Steve, who was closer to her height than Bucky was, yet she still had to stand on her tiptoes just to lean on him. Anyone could tell just from the three of them looked, they were so tired their eyes barley opened from being in the sun all day long, but so happy as well the type of happy that could keep a child going. It was summer, Lorraine in a little striped dress and both boys in shorts,, none of them wearing any form of shoes. The grass was tall and the sun was also getting in their eyes, Lorraine could see a form of water in the distance, a day at the lake most likely. Bucky had a chubbier face than he did now, while Steve looked just as scrawny as he did before he had gotten the serum. Lorraine looked like she could have bounced right out of the picture if it took any longer for whoever to take it. She smiled as she lightly touched the glass of the picture, this was the first thing that she had of her childhood.

" You look. . . ya look happy. Seems like you had a good childhood." Edith said with a type of painful smile as she kept looking at the picture.

" I bet with these two around, I had the best childhood a girl could have." Lorraine smiled as she crawled into bed with her sister. " But nothing beats having you in my life, Edi."

" Damn right." Edith said with a smile. " Not even having sex with two heros from World War Two, one of them being Captain Steve Rogers." Edith muttered as Lorraine settled into bed, she could smell Steve throughout the pillows and sheets and smiled, he still smelled the way that he used to, which made Lorraine's stomach drop when she finally realized why she loved it so much, because _she _remembered _him_. Well . . . his scent at least.

They got up with the sun, Lorraine long before Edith had even moved from the position that she had stayed the whole night in. Lorraine, in just her bra and underwear, peaked out of the bedroom to find that every light in Steve's tiny apartment had been shut off, it was still nice and dark in the whole place and figured that they would both be asleep because of that. Never had she been so wrong. As she was trying to figure out where the hell the bathroom was in that little apartment, the door to what must have been Bucky's room flung open, hitting right off of her shoulder and making her cry out in pain as she jumped away form the door as well. She instantly cradled her arm as she looked to find Bucky standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock as they just starred at one another for a few moments, so unsure on what to say. Lorraine started to blush and chuckle, making Bucky smile, which just made Lorraine laugh harder.

" Hey Steve, I told you that they were going to try and book it before dawn." Bucky called back into his bedroom as Lorraine looked over Bucky's shoulder to find that Steve was half away, sitting up in Steve's bed.

" What can I say, I really don't like having to do the whole walk of shame thing when there are people around that can see it. Kind of like being the person to kick the guy to the curve." Lorraine shrugged. " And ow, by the way. Watch where you throw your doors open." She said as she lightly held onto her shoulder.

" Sorry about that, didn't expect to either find you still here or awake." Bucky said with a warm smile.

" I'm full of surprises." Lorraine said with a wink as she started to walk down the hallway and could hear Bucky following.

" Indeed you are." He said as she turned around to find that he was just inches away from her body.

" Don't think that just because we had something in the past that I am going to have something happening in the present. I don't do relationships anymore." Lorraine said as Bucky looked a little shocked.

" Why not?" He asked, a little hurt, in a cold, sad tone.

" I don't like talking about it." Lorraine said as she crossed her arms and looked to the ground. No, she _hated _talking about it.

" The only man that ever showed her love died in the line of battle. Iraq about a year and a half ago, seems like Lor here has a _thing _for going after the service men would who lay down their lives for their country." Edith said, in her bra and underwear as well, as she past the two of them and wondered straight for the bathroom.

" Well there goes the whole, I don't wanna talk about it thing." Lorraine muttered as she found he way into the living room and flopped down on an old chair that looked like it was from the seventies. She pulled her legs into the chair and wrapped her arms around them.

" What was his name?" Bucky asked as he sat on the couch opposite to her.

" John." Lorraine said as she looked out the window. " He was a Marine, joined right after we got out of high school, we had been dating for a couple months then. He thought that since we had been attacked, the World Trade Center and all, that he could go and help, that it was his duty. Car bomb took him and six others out." Lorraine could feel her heart sinking as she talked about John.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Bucky said as he reached out and held onto Lorraine's hand before she pulled it away.

" So, what happened to you arm?" Lorraine asked, refusing to talk about John anymore or the feeling of pity that was coming from Bucky. " I noticed in some of the pictures that Steve has that you didn't have it before we joined the war, some evil Nazi take it off?"

" No, it. . . it happened when I fell off of the train." Bucky said as Steve finally emerged from the hall that went to the bedroom area, he was the only one that was wearing a shirt. " You really remember, _nothing_?"

" Like I said, its like I've been wiped. Though, being here, seeing that picture in your bedroom, Steve, it brings some things back. Summers playing at a lake. That winter in Europe. That horrid jacket that you loved to wear, that stupid blue thing." Lorraine smiled to Bucky, lightly hitting him with her foot.

" She _still _hates the jacket, Buck." Steve shook his head, a smug smile on his face, as he went towards the kitchen.

" Do. . . do you remember anything after the fire?" Bucky asked, this made Steve stop dead in his tracks.

" _Fire_?" Lorraine asked as she looked from Bucky to Steve.

" Peggy said that there had been a fire at the building that you two had been sent to. That. . . that the whole building caught on fire somehow and that you and her both jumped out of the building, straight into the freezing water that was around. Peggy had managed to pull herself up and out of the water, but you never surfaced." Steve said, back still turned away from the two of them.

" You had lost both of your best friends and could do nothing about it. . . I. . . I cannot fathom how that must have felt." Lorraine whispered as she just looked down to her knees. " But no, I don't remember much of anything really, but _nothing _after that. I mean, maybe I was something like Steve's story where someone found me, unfroze me for god knows what, and when I started to breath again well they threw me into traffic." Lorraine gave a hopeful shrug.

" How would _you _have survived?" Bucky asked, a doubtful look on his face.

" Woman power." Lorraine shrugged with a smile as Bucky rolled his eyes. " I know, its impossible. But. . . but I just, I really do not want to think about it. Those are demons that I am not ready to face." She shook her head as she felt a hand on her hands that were still grasped tightly around her knees.

" Well. . . when you are, or when they just kind of _hit _you, I will be right here, ready to listen to your story. Any time of day or night, you have an open ear in me." Bucky said with a warm smile that she remembered from the past before she startled herself when she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulder as well and looked up to find that it was Steve.

" You have it in me too." He whispered as she smiled to him.

" Why are you two so kind of me?" Loraine asked as she looked from Steve to Bucky.

" Because your like a sister to us, just a little more than that." Bucky said with a wink as Lorraine just rolled her eyes with a smile as Steve rubbed her shoulder before making his way into the kitchen.

" So do you still like your eggs with cheese and milk?" He asked as Lorraine still looked from him to Bucky.

" No, well yes that's the only way that I take them, but no, we are not staying for breakfast." Lorraine said.

" We were going to sneak out, hoping that neither of you would be awake." Edith said as she came out of of the bathroom. " I like my eggs sunny side up and with coffee, black."

" And what were you two going to do if we were _already _awake?" Bucky asked with a smile, acting as if he had out-planned the two of them.

" Hit you with a frying pan." Lorraine said with a completely straight face as Bucky looked from Lorraine to her sister with a terrified look on his face.

" I wouldn't doubt if she has done it before, really, Lor is something fierce to mess with." Edith said with a smile as she went into the kitchen and hoped onto the counter, watching Steve cook. " A man that will cook for you and two to support your craziness, Lor I think that we have finally found you a good guy, and even better than that, we found you _two_." Edith said with a smile. " So Cap, there any cute girl floormates around?"


End file.
